Prince Not-So-Charming
by acblossom
Summary: Hugo's life is now upside down. He finds himself in a complicated situation that forces him to never date anyone ever again. Is this his fate or is there a solution?


**Author's Note: Well, first of all, I have to say I am not a English native speaker, so you may find a lot of mistakes here. Futhermore, this fic is basically for laughs so don't take it seriously. By the way, Begonia is a flower as you may know and not a country, I just wanted to avoid offending anyone using real country names. Ok, I don't even know why I'm posting this but... Have fun, I guess? Hahah**

* * *

If someone has ever said History of Magic was a fun class, they were probably lying. Or maybe, they were just insane.

Hugo could barely keep his eyes open, so paying attention was out of question. The boy knew he shouldn't take a nap, he knew he'd be elbowed by the classmate on his right. However, his eyelids were heavier than ever. Professor Binns was speaking in that monotone voice, the history book never looked so comfortable. Maybe he could rest his head for a few instants, it would make no difference.

As his face touched the book cover, Hugo fell asleep.

_It was nice there. The calm of the lake, the sound of the birds… It was all so familiar… But Hugo didn't know why. _

_Then he saw a girl approaching him. She had a long brown hair and her eyes were really blue. _She is so pretty_, he thought. She seated by his side and started to contemplate the view._

"_It's perfect, isn't it?" she said._

"_Well, your presence kind of helps."_

_She laughed, her cheeks getting red._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Whatever you want, Hugo."_

_He hesitated for a minute. What if she rejected him? What if she didn't want anything like that to do with him? Well, risks were real but he needed to try at least._

"_Can I... __Can I kiss you?" _

_The girl looked surprised with such request but soon she smiled._

"_Yes, you can."_

_That was it. __The long-awaited moment. Nothing could go wrong._

_Hugo leaned in her direction as he closed his eyes slowly. She was so beautiful that he wanted to look at her forever but he couldn't simply keep staring during his very first kiss – that would be weird at the very least._

_He could already feel her warm breath, her lips, and that's when… _

"Hey you, wake up! Class is over!"

Hugo got up quickly, too surprised to contain that reaction. A few classmates started to laugh but all he did was snort, a little annoyed.

"That Hugo Weasley is really strange indeed…" a girl remarked, not too distant from him.

"I know, right? Wasn't he the one who put some evil spell on that girl last year or something?"

"Yes, I heard she's still in the hospital."

Lily Luna Potter, as short tempered as she was, went straight to the pair of gossips. Her brown eyes gleamed with anger.

"Hey you two! Why don't you go be superficial and stupid somewhere else? My I.Q. just dropped a little for listening to you talking."

The girls made a face at Lily but went away. Hugo sighed, grabbing his things and putting them under his arm.

"You don't need to keep defending me, Lily. I stopped caring about those comments months ago."

"You're welcome, ungrateful cousin. But I didn't do it for you, their annoying voices were driving me mad actually."

"Yeah, right..."

The two of them began to walk through the corridor side by side, heading to their next class.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Lily asked as she stopped pretending she didn't care.

"Yes!" he affirmed, getting a bit angry.

"Hey alright, no need to yell!"

After the incident in May the year before, people were divided between the ones who cared too much about Hugo and the ones who avoided him completely.

It had been six months now but Hugo thought about it every single day. His first kiss had become the headline of the Daily Prophet. Why? Well, for the simple fact that the girl he's kissed got unconscious and hadn't woken up since then. It might've sounded like a joke at first but it was true. Nadia Flint was admitted in St. Mungus without injuries and with all vital signs working perfectly. However, she was deeply asleep.

The family was scared but soon enough they realized Hugo had no idea of what he'd done. Most of students at Hogwats though, started to say things about the boy behind his back. Yes, it was usually behind his back since they were afraid they'd be cursed or something of the sort.

So from that day on, Hugo swore he would never be romantically involved with anyone, therefore no more victims like Nadia would be made.

"Step aside! The princess is coming!" there was some turmoil in the middle of the corridor, which made Hugo and Lily curious.

When they got closer, they finally understood. Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's just that crazy girl who thinks she's from royalty." The redhead almost laughed.

Carried in an imposing pink armchair by two other students, there was Charlotte Grimaldi, waving at everyone around her. She had long blond hair that reached her waist, green eyes just like emeralds and an extremely charismatic smile. As soon as she sighted Hugo, Charlotte's smile got wider than ever.

"Please, stop right here! There's something I need to do." And, with a sign of her hand, the armchair and the crowd stopped.

She went down using the back of a student as a step and went to Hugo.

"Excellent morning, Hugo!"

"Huh... Good morning" the boy wouldn't be able to return that enthusiasm even if he made an effort.

"Good morning to you too, dear Lily" Charlotte said to the Gryffindor girl.

"Whatever. And it's Potter for you, Grimaldi." Lily replied acidly.

The student that served as a step for the blonde not thirty seconds before ran to the group, absolutely shocked.

"How dare you addressing the beautiful Princess Charlotte in such way?" He demanded an answer. The ones nearby seemed to share that feeling.

"I may address her any way I want to."

Charlotte giggled.

"Don't you worry, my beloved subjects! Her behavior has not offended me at all."

"Are you sure, Your Highness?" the lad questioned.

"Of course, dear Johann. You may go back to your post now."

"Yes, Your Majesty" he returned to the group close to the armchair.

"You are aware that this spectacle every morning is pretty ridiculous, right?" Lily inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't ask for such treatment. But everyone insists that I have to be treated as a princess, which as you all know, I actually am. I cannot blame them. After all, when was the last time you've seen a wizard or witch from such noble lineage?"

"I don't know but I'm sure they didn't need all that unnecessary privilege."

"It's not privilege, only good manners. It's called good manners."

The redhead gave a laugh full of sarcasm.

"Ok then..."

"Anyhow, I've only come here to greet my handsome prince, who is radiant today by the way!"

"Charlotte, you realize I'm not a real prince, right?" Hugo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you certainly don't have royal blood. However, you have a royal soul!"

"There she goes again with that crap…" Lily grumbled.

"As in the muggle tale, your curse can only be broken by a princess kiss. And _I happen_ to be princess, my dear. I pray that someday you see it and then we can seal our love with our lips, and then…"

"Ugh! What a load of rubbish!" Lily interrupted the blonde. "Hugo thinks you are completely nuts, if you want to know…"

"As tempting as it sounds, Charlotte, I think we should leave it for another occasion."

"Not a problem. I shall wait for all eternity if I must." She held his hands and looked deep in his eyes. "Alright, see ya!" she departed waving the two of them goodbye and climbed to her majestic armchair. "Onward to the Transfiguration class!" soon, her group was out of sight.

Lily laughed with desdain.

"Can you believe that girl? She's a princess from some micronation smaller than an atom but still thinks she is divine and wonderful."

"It's not smaller than an atom, it's Begonia. And well, it's hard to object when the whole school says you're all that." said Hugo.

"Honestly, I doubt they treat her like that in her own country. She is almost a goddess here. It's just absurd!

He shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Do you think she knows that in that muggle tale, the prince is the one who is cursed and becomes a frog? Because that infallible royal kiss logic looks pretty flawed to me…"

"Let the girl fantasize. If she wants to live in a fairytale, why not let her?"

"I think Grimaldi watched too many children's movies when she was little… Or was dropped on her head."


End file.
